Marvel DC verse Arc 2 - The Justice Avengers are formed to destroy sup
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: What if Marvel and DC were one universe?


Marvel DC verse Arc 2 – December 1961

All against Super Man!

Super Man nightmare was that somebody discovers his secret identity of Clark Kent and killed his fathers. He saw that in a dream that night. An entity know as Nightmare came to his dreams and showed the vision. The Kents were taking care of the farm when Magneto appeared and attacked them:

That is what happens when somebody cross the path of the mutants!

And Magneto controlled tools of the farm and killed John and Martha Kent. Super Man saw it all and woke up furious. He screamed no and all the windows in the neighborhood broke. He went right through to the place where Magneto was saw for the last time, in Europe. He landed and began to scream like a lunatic:

Where is Magneto? Tell me or I kill you!

And he beat his hands, breaking windows and cars. Everybody went into panic and he activated his optic beam on a gas station. The people saw and runned. The gas station exploded and he said again:

Tell me where Magneto is or I kill you all!

The people got very disappointed. Super Man was their idol and now behaved like Magneto himself.

Doctor Strange was a mage that elt these kind of disturbances. He was the only one that knew what was going on and tried to enter in his head, but was stopped:

Don't you think him more funny this way? Asked a man in a green uniform that appeared to Strange.

Strange looked at the apparition and knew that he was the responsible:

Who are you?

I am called Nightmare!

A shiver passed on Strange's knew nothing good would come from him.

What do you want?

That this reality becomes a nightmare!

Is your reality too!

And I already live in a nightmare!

Strange thought in his options. Tried to enter again in Super Man's mind, but again failed.

You will see the Nightmare wins!

And Nightmare disappeared!

Chapter 2 – Wolverine versus super Man

Nightmare begun an attack on everybody that could defeat Super Man and went after a Canadian mutant. He didn't think that the X-men could defeat Super Man, but the short canadian could. He entered in the mind of the mutant and showed him a group of soldiers killing his wife, Silver Fox, an indian woman with who he lived for the last year. That woman had brought peace to his tormented life and he didn't want to lose her. He woke very angry and destroyed a chair with his bare fists. Silver Fox woke too and asked what happened. He answered:

What will not happen!

Wolverine was determined to not let that terrible destiny happens and called the an agent of the government that contacted him:

I'm in!

In the other day, the agent came to him and they talked in a room. Silver Fox was curious, but would never listen to the conversation.

I am going to enter the project, but I want protection to my wife!

We could care less to your… Was what Sabretooth wanted to say, but he thought better and said:

Ok! We had a deal!

In the next days, Logan talked to Silver Fox that he was going to do some secret operations for the government. She knew of his powers and said:

You can't hide from your destiny! If something had to happen to me, it will! My people knows more of destiny than yours!

Logan held her and said:

Never talk like that! Nothing is going to happen! Your people was destroyed but you won't be!

Silver Fox stood quiet and in the other day, Logan was out, making his first mission for the Project Weapon X, a program of canadian mutants.

Doctor Strange had felt the presence of Nightmare in the mind of Wolverine and didn't get it until he felt the anger of Logan:

"He wants to release the animal within this mutant!"

But now, he already had to go elsewhere…

Chapter 3 – The Nightmare of Spider-Man

The most easy of all the targets of Nightmare was Spider-Man. Peter Parker, the Spider-Man, was a teenager with a lot of anger. Easy to manipulate. Nightmare showed to him again all the insults he had suffered in the night before his first appearance as Spider-Man in a Ultimate Fight.

Spider-Man got on the ring ready to kill. When his opponent, Smasher Hogan, saw him, he laughs and Peter remembered Flash Thompson. He attacked the man with everything he got. Every punch was like punching Flash. After thirty seconds, the man was severely beaten and Peter remembered Liz and said:

I am your type now?

The fight was broadcasted. Liz watched and trembled: could be?

He gave a powerful blow on the Smasher and said:

You respect me now?

Professor Nichols watched too and trembled either.

Everybody froze. The fight last less than a minute. The organizer of the show came after him and said:

That is not fair! You are a super human!

You are saying that is not going to pay me?

The man looked at him and said:

I-i—i-m not saying that!

Good!

Spider-Man was paid. In Peter's head that was a victory. He became more and more focused in be the best fighter he could be and was anxious for the next fight.

After some days, Uncle Ben knocked in the door of Peter and the youngster yelled:

Get out of here, old fool! I don't have time to you!

Ben looked at him and said:

I have a responsibility with you, Peter, and I am not going to get out until you talk to me!

Peter got angry, opened the door and suspended the old man:

I said not now!

Aunt May appeared and screamed:

Peter, who are you now?

I am Spi… Peter stopped. You have no idea what I am, aunt May!

No, Peter, not anymore!

Good!

And Peter released uncle Ben and closed the door. Uncle Ben and aunt May looked each other and he said:

I will not give up on him! We have a responsibility with him, May!

Peter heard, but didn't care. Strange saw the whole scene and knew that try to reach Spider-Man was in vain. He then went to the next one…

Chapter 4 – Batman

Nightmare had precognitive powers too. He knew that even without super powers, Batman was an important character in that story. He entered in his mind and showed his greatest nightmare. The difference was that the night mare of Bruce had already happened.

He saw everything again. He had eight years old. Went to see Zorro in the cinema with his parents. The butler Alfred had a problem and didn't get in time. Thomas Wayne thought that wasn't that bad to walk in Gotham to their house. Martha said:

It's better to wait Alfred!

Gotham is safe and we have a hero here, right, Bruce?

Right, dad! Said Bruce imitating the blows he saw on the movie. They begun to walk and went in the way of an alley:

Thomas!

Nothing is going to happen, Martha! We have a hero!

Bruce loved to hear that!

Then, a sinister figure appeared from nowhere. Joe Chili, a small burglar that went out in that night to see if some fool would dare to go to Crime Alley. His wife alerted him not to, but he went. He didn't take his pills that day and his hands trembled holding the weapon. But, he wanted to show roughness:

The collar!

Thomas looked at him! Bruce froze! Martha, too!

The collar – screamed Chili again!

Thomas recovered a little and said:

We will give it to you!

But Chili didn't got his pills. He was too anxious, too nervous, and he got himself the necklace on Martha's neck. Martha didn't react, but the neck didn't came. It like she was fighting. Chili screamed:

Stop fighting, give me the necklace!

She is not fighting!

She is! Nobody fights me!

And Chili shoots. Thomas screamed the name of his wife and Chili shoots at him too. The necklace went into pieces. Chili cried. Had killed a person and didn't get what he wanted. He remembered what his wife said about not getting out that night and drew back. In his altered state of mind, he didn't noticed the young and terrified Bruce Wayne. He disappeared like a bat. Bruce looked at his parents bleeding and didn't knew what to do. He stood shocked. After some seconds, somebody appeared and screamed for help, but that seconds was the nightmare of Bruce. Alone, with his parents bleeding at his feet. He remembered all the times his father had said no to him and he wished him dead. He felt guilty. There was no hero there. While a guy screamed for help, he made a bad face and said:

It was my fault!

The shock was too big in his mind and he transported himself to the last happy moment of his life, decided to be a kind of Zorro in the real life. Bruce then woke up. Nightmare didn't got him, but Strange wanted him:

I need your help – said the magician in his astral form!

For what, doctor Strange?

Strange was surprised to have his name know and said:

Oh, yes! You are the greatest detective! I understand! Well, I need of heroes that could stop Super Man physically while I reach his mind!

Ok! I wanted to face that guy anyway! Show that he is not invincible!

Strange stay very, very surprised. Super Man could kill Batman in a clap of hands, but Batman didn't hesitate in getting him and the Bat continued:

We will need The Flash, the Ant Man and Hawk Man! We will form a League!

Chapter 5 – The Flash lives

Barry was having nightmares since he had acquired his powers! His nightmares were about being frozen in time! Be always in a super speed, having no friends, be apart from society. Nightmare amplified that feeling and Barry had fear of using his powers. Everybody felt his absence. Before he appeared, everybody lived ok, but now, people had a hero. They missed him and he missed them. His girlfriend, Iris, noticed something was wrong:

What is going on?

Barry took his breathe and said:

I am afraid of being myself!

Iris looked at him and said:

Barry, are you gay?

What, no?

We are dating to weeks now! You barely touch me and you are not being yourself? You are gay! You are!

It's not about that!

Then, what?

Barry thought in revealing everything, but it was too soon. He didn't trust her yet. He said:

Is that I am afraid of having another occupation, besides being a forensic scientist! If I do, I am happy! But if I do, I run a great risk!

Like what?

Like having a terrible death!

Like sky jumping?

Yes!

Iris looked at him and said:

Do it!

What? Didn't you heard me? I can die!

And you won't live if you don't!

The Flash looked and kissed her. He said:

That was what I need to hear! Put a lingerie! I am going out! Do what I want to do! When I get back, I show who is gay!

Iris stood excited! Barry put his uniform and went out. The Flash was back. The old lady didn't have to worry anymore, the little girl, the paraplegic one, only the criminal had… it was after stop another thief that Doctor Strange hit him and said:

We need to stop Super Man!

He froze. Super Man? But then, he remembered Iris and went to life.

Chapter 6 – Ant Man

The nightmare of Hank Pym was to be attacked by the ants that he controlled. He dedicated himself to have even more control and developed a serum to shrink. Shrink at their size. At their size, Ant Man confronted a queen ant and made a colony to follow his orders. They went into his leader ship and he was informed by the ants that there was a rival colony that was going to attack them.

Hank was informed that the other colony demanded the death of a hundred ants of the colony that he was leading because they killed the leader of the colony. He understood that was similar to tribal cultures and refused to pay. The rival ants were furious and Hank thought:

" I could swear that the ants know why they are fighting!"

The beaks clashed and blood flew. Hank put his strongest ants in the front. So, the rival colony faced a wall. The ants in the back were instructed by Hank and spit darts on the rival ants. The ants led by Hank was organized. But the other ants have a resource: some of them could fly! They attacked from up and cut the heads of the ants above! Hank saw it all and knew what to do!

"Make yourselves black!"

"But, commander, how we will distinguish ourselves from the others that are black too?" Asked one of the ants and Hank said:

"We have to do it for now!"

They obeyed like true ants and Hank looked at the disoriented flying ants and attacked them spiting darts with ant poison! One of the flying ants focused in Hank, but he avoided her and gave her a blow that smashed her. He was at the size of an ant, but with the strength of a man! The ants looked at that and flew away. The battle was over. Never more an ant would claim that sacrifice again. Hank smiled and activated his belt, getting back to normal size. He won his nightmare. Then, Doctor Strange appeared to him and said:

You will be the last member of the original League of the Avengers of Justice!

Chapter 7 – the League of the Avengers of Justice!

The army was already fighting Super Man and a special meeting at the United Nations was going to decide to use or not a nuke bomb. That was when the Avengers of Justice came. Batman reviewed the plan:

Hawk Man! You will be invisible! Thanks to the Cloak of Invisibility of Strange! You will hit him with a powerfuI blow! Powerful enough to make a hole with him on the ground!

I don't like to use magic!

I didn't ask!

Then, I will call his attention on the ground! Saying that his parents are safe! If this doesn't work, Flash will beat him with everything he got! I said every thing, Flash! He can kill you!

Oh, c'mon... He is Super Man!

A super foe right now!

Oh, man. I can't do this!

Listen, your idiot! The UN is planning to release a bomb on him right now! We are the last hope of Europe to not see a nuke bomb explode! Understood?

Flash looked at Batman and still hesitated.

Ok, you are out!

No, man! I do it!

You are very slow sometimes!

Yeah, I know!

It is vital that you hit him with everything you got, as fast as you claimed to be! His vision is super too and he cannot see Ant Man getting inside of him!

Man! You are going to kill him for the inside?

Only if I had to – said Ant Man!

And what you will do, mage?

Enter in his mind! Make he sees what is really happening, not what Nightmare wants him to see.

They agreed and Strange transported them to Europe. He gave the cloak of invisibility to Hawk Man and Batman said:

If somebody wants to draw back, now is the time! Flash?

I'm in!

The others stood silent and Hawk Man became invisible! Strange reached the mind of Super Man and was instantly repelled:

Get out of my mind – screamed him and his scream destroyed every glass in a mile. But Strange didn't got out. He amplified the effort and Super Man screamed more. He didn't saw Hawk Man. Hawk Man hit him with a lot of pleasure, knocking him to the ground. Batman was teleported to there by Strange and while Super Man was recovering from the shock, he said:

Wake up! You are in a Nightmare!

Super Man didn't woke! Kept fighting and Batman said:

Flash, now!

But nothing.

Flash, dammit, now! Ant Man can't act if you don't!

The Flash still hesitated. Hawk Man said:

I think I'm seeing airplanes! It's the nuke bomb!

The Flash knew that was a lie, but understood. Run and began to give a beating in Super Man! Super Man was invulnerable, but even he felt so many blows! Ant Man got in!

Keep this, Flash!

I heard his ribbon breaking! I have to stop! I'm going to kill him!

Don't glatter yourself! Keep doing it!

It's not you that are killing someone – said the Flash already slowing down!

We are all accomplices, idiot!

That was the time Ant Man contacted them:

His antibodies are super too! I'm having a bad time here! I don't think I can handle it!

It's with you then, Strange! Flash and ant Man aren't man enough for that! One have a weak mind, the other, a weak power! Do you have a great power and a great mind?

Strange understood and attacked Super man with a magic blast, making him scream again. Ant Man was spit. The Flash stopped. Super Man stopped. Strange spoke:

If this had not worked, I don't know what will! Not one of my spells can defeat him!

Then, he looked at Batman and the Flash and said:

Who are you?

Batman smiled. Better have a Super Man without memory than an evil one.

Come with us! We will tell what happened!

They went. Super Man screamed even more in the sanctum sanctorum of Doctor Strange. He couldn't believe he had done so much evil.

You did, but you can fix that!

How?

Becoming one of us!

Do you trust me?

It's better you be with us than against!

Super Man didn't like and Batman continued:

That is the best answer you will have from us today! Make us think otherwise!

He looked at all of them. They trusted in him. Knew that Nightmare was the responsible.

I join you, then!

Good! Then, the Avengers of Justice are formed!


End file.
